


Building a better Neverland

by WendyMoiraAngelaDarling (orphan_account)



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WendyMoiraAngelaDarling
Summary: Wendy is not allowed to go back to earth because of peter. She starts to realize he's not as perfect as he seems. She meets hook and realizes he is stuck here too. Together, they plan and battle until peter is gone.This is set in an au where james and Wendy are the same age. Clearly I don't own Peter Pan or anything in it. This story is inspired by @flo_silriv endless Neverland series on tiktok
Relationships: Wendy Darling/James Hook
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Wendy has been stuck in Neverland for almost 20 years now. She cries every night and keeps trying to escape to no avail. Finally she gives up and just tried to be nice to peter so maybe he'll let her go.  
It hasn't worked.  
She decides to try to escape again. She finds an opening near some rocks and gets some pixie dust. She's prepared to jump-  
"What are you doing?"  
She turns around and sees Hook. "Why do you care?"  
"I-"  
"You know what, I don't care" she turns back around to jump.  
"I see somebody finally figured out who the real peter pan is"  
"I-" Wendy starts.  
"Sometimes I just want to fight so I can get out of here, but it's useless. He would have everyone on his side."  
"You're not wrong, but I've never thought of it like that".  
Wendy sits down, and hook follows.  
"How long have you known about peter?" Wendy asks.  
"About him not really being what he says he is?"  
"Yes".  
"You know the lost boys right? I was one of the very first ones".  
"What? What happened?"  
"Well, I wanted go back home, grow up, explore the world. I bet you can guess what he said."  
"I'm sorry"  
Hook stands up.  
"Don't be, maybe now I can fight him and let all those kids decide for themselves" he laughs and then just looks sad again.  
"That would be great."  
"Anyway, that thing you are trying to do, it won't work it will just end in a lot of pain."  
"Okay hook"  
"Call me James"  
"Ok... James"   
They shake hands

Ok so this chapter kinda sucks anywayyyy no one is gonna read this anyway but plzzzzzzzzzz reviewwwww!


	2. Chapter 2

Yall. thank you so much for 15 rewads. It doesn't sound like a lot but those 15 people hinestly made my day. Also thank you to Nevelynn_Knox_Smut for leaving such sweet comments and promising to help me if I needed it. There is some cursing in this chapter so I guess if that's not cool with you don't read it? It's like 2 words lol  
Anyway, on with the story!

Wendy and James talked for hours. They talked about anything and everything. But they mostly talked about home and how to get back to it.  
"If we stay here, sooner or later he's going to notice were both missing and figure out we're together.We can go to my ship though, only if you want to of course".  
"I would love that"  
"Alrighty then,it's just over here"  
So they walk over to his ship. "So this is the famous 'hooks ship's"  
"Indeed"  
"It's nice in here, and you and your crew arent-"  
"Aren't what? The evil scary villains peter said we were?"  
Wendy hangs her head and mutter a soft "sorry"  
"Hey, theres no need to mope, honestly it's alright, we're kind of used to it"  
Wendy nodded.  
"I have a question,if you could say anything to peter, right now, what would you say?"  
"What would I say?"  
"Yeah if you had a chance"  
"I'm not a piece of...."  
"Cake?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I'm not a piece of cake for you to just keep as 'yours'..."  
"You fucking jerk?"  
"Yeah!"  
They laughed and talked some more. The sun started going down and someone of James's crew came rushing in.  
"What is it?"  
"Peter-" he starts but he's out of breath.  
"Nick tell me what it is"  
"Peter is here"  
"On the ship?"  
Nick nodded. "Run back down and pretend nothing happened, Wendy, hide. Now!"  
Wendy got behind some crates and Peter came aboard   
"What do you want Pan?" James spat out.  
"You haven't seen Wendy have you? She's been gone all day and that's not like her." Peter asked while peering around.   
"I'm sure she just got tired of your bullshit."  
"Wow! Big boy James using grownup words! It doesn't change the fact that you're and awful person who probably kidnapped Wendy or something"  
"You really think I'm the awful one? And don't you start about kidnapping, you take children from their homes and don't let them go back!" At this point James was practically seething.  
"Oh no!" Peter says sarcastically "What are you going to about it?" With that he turns around and leaves.


End file.
